thedragonroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
WD RP Page
In the cliffs of the Artu mountains lay the Crags of the Wildren, called the Wildren's Crags, the home of the wild dragons of the west. Located near the A'rroc River and the Windsped Mountains, the valley is a sacred place to the Elven, who communicate with the wild dragons and protect the place with their dragon-partners. Please ask to join in the comments with your dragon's description & rank, and the same for their rider, if they have one. The Elven & Their Partners Leader: : Alec - 6'1 with silver hair that's held back from his face with a wreath of scales from the wild dragons around the crags, he has bright green eyes. Dragon, Alleroe (Prowllu) Warriors: : Ridda - 5'8 with black, curled hair with bright amber eyes. She is courageous, smart and brave. Dragon, '''Wynd. (Prowllu) : Takuma - a 6' pale guy with spikey white and and ice blue eyes, he has the same shade of blue on a tattoo around under his right eye, hes friendly carefree and a very skilled fighter. Dragon, Rao (Frosty) :Tulio - 6'2, lightly tanned, brown-haired man with green eyes. He is intelligent and resourceful. '''Dragon, Charle. (Emberstar) :Ethan - 6' boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He is quite clever, and has an intelligent sense of humor. (Dragon: Miyanomon) (Ember) :Levi - 5'3, lightly tanned, blue-haired girl with green eyes. She is fun-loving, kind, loves to write, and has a way with words. (Dragon: Jet) (Ember) Partners: : Alleroe (Lele) - the biggest dragon in the valley, he is jet black, with white-gray eyes. He is wise, fast and agile, with long, hooked talons and multiple scars all over his body from fights. Rider, Alec. (Prowllu) : Rao- a pure white dragon with crimson horns and large wings with claws at the end. He is nice and friendly towards everyone but very serious at the same time. Rider, '''Takuma. (Frosty) : Wynd - a white male dragon with red accents and deep blue eyes. He is quiet, and very reclusive, and is rather inflatuated with his newly found Rider, Ridda. He was formerly '''Rider, '''Ridda. (Prowllu) : Charle - pure white female dragon with large, long wings and blackish eyes. She is uptight and dignified, and doesn't stomp around like she thinks other dragons do. '''Rider, Tulio. (Emberstar) :Miyanomon - massive gray dragon with reddish eyes. He is serious and sarcastic, and only feels something like affection for Ethan. (Rider: Ethan) (Ember) :Jet - lithe orange dragon with spikes and gray eyes. He is very fast, and friendly to other dragons. (Rider: Levi) (Ember) Wild Dragons : Malistu(Mali, Tutu)- a bright red dwarf dragon with bright orange eyes. She is Ridda's common companion, but not one that's big enough to ride. She is tart and extremely sassy, and although tame, choses to live as a wild dragon. (Prowllu) : Caelin - a pretty gray and teal dragon with bright purple eyes. She is a fighter to the end, and very aggressive, but will run away in fear if challenged by a bigger threat than herself.(Prowllu) : Shadow - black female dragon with yellow eyes and golden spirals on her wings. She is mysterious and feared by a lot. No one knows her name. (Berryheart) : Meep- small white dragon with blue eyes. He is usually with Shadow since she is his only protection. He is kind and considerate but stays away from whom he feels is a threat. (Berryheart) : Ash- gray female dragon with green eyes. She is known to be kind, polite, and proud but can be stubborn, fierce, and aggressive when being attacked. She wishes she had a rider but tends to stay away from most people because of her fear of them. (Berryheart) : Nico - a handsome, fiery orange dragon with a scar down his left side, with bright plum-dark eyes and a long spiked tail. He is smart and strongwilled, and is a common sight around the Crags, and is generally friendly. (Prowllu) Roleplay Please sign all roleplays with four ~'s! ''----'' Tutu swooped down, and curled herself on Ridda's shoulders. Ridda rubbed her companion's head, walking out of her cottage. Alleroe was sitting outside, waiting for her. Good morning, little Ridda. Your father wishes for words with you, pertaining to your dragon-partner. ''He thought to her, and she sighed, climbing on. Tutu flicked her tail, and spoke to only Ridda, ''Alec only wants for you to have the partner you hath been waiting for, Ridda. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 19:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Takuma walked around with his dragon following him as he hummed happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:50, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I understand, Tutu. But perhaps he hasn't come to the valley yet." Ridda said, as Alleroe took off, Tutu flying after her. They landed in front of Alec's home, and she quickly walked inside. "Father." She addressed him. "Ah, Ridda. It is time for you to have your partner. I have asked Alleroe to accompany you and Malistu on your hunt." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Takuma sighed in content and walked with his hands behind his head, walking without bending his knee's, "Ah today is just beautiful" he told Roa who grunted in agreement. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes, father." Ridda bowed, and walked out. "Alleroe, I'll be walking. Thank you, but I'm in no need of your assistance." She smiled, petting his cheek. The dragon grunted. ''Yes, call if you hath a need for me, I will be there. ''He said, taking off. Ridda walked down the creek, sighing. "There's not a dragon in this valley that would be ''my ''partner." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio sat down on the grass outside of his home, gazing into the sky. ''When will I ever find my dragon? --Ember♧ 20:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, I really think I'm not meant to have a dragon," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Out of the corner of his eye, Tulio saw Ridda walking by the creek. "Hi, Ridda!" he called. --Ember♧ 21:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hi Tulio!" Ridda waved. At least someone in the valley knows how I feel. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC)g Tulio patted the ground next to him, inviting her to sit down, and she complied. "Still trying to find a dragon for yourself?" he asked. --Ember♧ 21:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Father's set on me finding one," she said rather sourly. Tutu floated down next to her, and curled up on her lap. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio set his eyes on the little red dwarf dragon. "Too bad you can't be her Rider. If only she was big enough." Tulio lay down on the grass and gazed into the sky. "I'm just wondering if maybe I wasn't ''meant to have a dragon. I mean, I've been searching for seven years, but... No dragon has ever really clicked with me." --Ember♧ 22:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "She would be a good partner," Ridda said, rubbing under the dragon's chin. "Exactly. There's a few dragons, in the upper, deeper parts of the crags," Ridda sighed, and laid back with him. "I'd love to visit them, but they seem hostile. And I'd never put Alleroe in that position.." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:07, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio nodded. "I'd like to go into the crags, too, but like you said, the dragons there are hostile." He sighed. "One day, I'll find that dragon. One day, I'll be a true Rider of Wildren Crags." --Ember♧ 03:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- She punched his arm lightly. "We could go up there- I'm sure I could get Alleroe to drop us off. Two verses a hostile dragon, it'll be easy." ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:34, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio felt, and looked, doubtful. "Easy. Right..." He paused, then continued, "But. I really want to find my dragon, so, why don't you find Alleroe and ask him to drop us off at the highest part of the crags? It'll be an adventure, and I'm ''always ''up for those." --Ember♧ 20:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't have to find him," Ridda looked thoughtful for a moment, and then they heard Alleroe's roar. He landed and Ridda patted her father's dragon's head. ''To the highest part of the crags? Isn't that dangerous? ''Alleroe said, flicking his tongue at Ridda. "I know it's dangerous Lele. But we haven't been there. And I ''promise, I'll call for you if we need help." I am sure that you will. Do get on, I shall pick you up at nightfall if you do not call me first. ''She slipped onto his back. "Come on Tulio!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio followed suit, and sat down with a thump on Alleroe's back. He felt unsteady, and instinctively reached forward to grasp something, but instantly recoiled when it was Ridda's shirt. "Ahaha... I'll just sit here, okay," he laughed nervously. --Ember♧ 22:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda was talking to Alleroe, too busy to notice. The dragon then took off, and soon landed. Ridda slipped off. "Thank you Lele!" ''You are welcome, tiny one. ''He rumbled, taking off soon after Tulio got off. "Where to?" Ridda said, unsheathing her bright red sword. "For safety," She said, when she noted Tulio looking at her strangely. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:55, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah." Tulio turned a complete circle, taking in his surroundings. He noted the high cliffs and rocky ground. "Why don't we try over here?" he suggested, pointing to a stone road that didn't look too difficult. --Ember♧ 22:19, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda looked at it warily. "Yeah... 'Course!" She said carefully, edging her way over to the path. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- The pair walked for several minutes, scanning their surroundings for any sort of danger. After another ten minutes, Tulio sighed, "We're not getting anywhere. Where does this lead to, anyway?" --Ember♧ 21:20, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''To my Den, ''roared a gray and teal dragon. She opened her jaws, thinking about roasting them, then stopped. ''You are the child of the elven Alec, yes? ''She growled. Ridda nodded, holding her sword up just a bit. ''Even more of a reason to kill you then.. ''She hissed, lunging at the pair. A flash of white took her off of her feet, with an outraged roar. ''Get out of here, Caelin. ''The white and red dragon growled, snarling. The smaller she-dragon took off, a look of fear across her face. The white and red dragon turned to the two. ''She is aggressive. What are two humans doing in the Dark Cliffs of the Wildren Crags? ''The dragon asked. Ridda spoke up first. "We're- looking.. For our partners." She said. ''You will not find them here, unless you are as cold as the North winds- speaking of such, my name is Wynd. ''"Wynd, huh?" Ridda said, lowering her sword. The dragon poked his nose at her, and the moment that they made contact, there was a flash, and a yelp from Ridda. "You- what did you- wha..." Ridda was in shock. Wynd's eyes narrowed, and then widened slightly. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:28, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio's green eyes were wide as he witnessed the exchange between the strange white and red dragon and Ridda. "Are you all right?" he exclaimed as Ridda recoiled from the touch in shock. --Ember♧ 04:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yeah! Of course- Wynd! What on Earth happened?" She said, then hissed. Her hand was burning. She took off her gloves, and then a bright ''gedwey ignasia appeared on her palm. "The mark of a Rider- Wynd!" Wynd's head turned to her. So you are the one I have been waiting for. Greetings, my Rider. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 05:04, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio gasped as the ''gedwey ignasia flashed to life on Ridda's palm. So... She's found her dragon. Ridda turned to him, her face shining with happiness. "It's Wynd! It's Wynd, Tulio! He's my dragon." Tulio nodded, making an effort to appear happy. "That's awesome!" I'm the only one in Wildren's Crags now that doesn't have a dragon... How pathetic... --Ember♧ 05:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come on Tulio! We'll find you your dragon, then we can-" Ridda rambled on, Tulio's attention based on the massive white and red dragon's unimpressed, but rather inflatuated expression as he looked at Ridda. "It'll be great!" She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him along the path, right under Wynd, who flew up suddenly. I will follow along, ''he mused, making circles in the sky as Ridda dragged Tulio along. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:26, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once Tulio disengaged himself from Ridda, he began peeking into small caves and lifting his eyes to the sky to see if any dragons would appear. After almost half an hour of searching, he shook his head, weary and unhappy. "I can't find anything. It's not like it's a new feeling, considering I've been searching for seven years, but... You're probably tired too, and Wynd must be bored out of his mind just following us around." Tulio halted and turned around to look at Ridda. "Let's head back." --Ember♧ 13:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Come on," Ridda said, marching on. "Wynd, is there any place where the dragons gather around here?" she looked at the dragon, who landed on a cliff. ''There is the crystal pool, where most of us get our water. I could take you there, but it is dangerous, even with me. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:20, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio trudged after Ridda as she followed Wynd to an unknown place. "Hey, where are we going?" he asked. --Ember♧ 04:11, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "A watering hole. We're ''bound ''to find your dragon!" Ridda said strongly, Wynd quietly flew ahead, waiting for them at an old dead tree. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- As Tulio walked along beside Ridda, warmth welled up inside him as he saw how much Ridda cared about finding him a dragon. ~~ After a while, the pair and Wynd reached a large pool of crystal-clear, still water, a little ways inside a cavern. The cave was lit up with moss giving off what felt like a magical glow. The cavern had a high roof, and had an airy atmosphere. The three walked or flew to the the edge of the pool, and Tulio sat down and looked into the water. --Ember♧ 05:25, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda drew her sword out, and even Wynd hissed. ''Put the dragon-slaying blade away! ''He growled. Ridda sheathed her blade, perplexed. "Dragon-slaying blade?" Her determination to find Tulio's dragon was lost for a moment, more interested in Wynd's words. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. (I'm too lazy to log in) ---- Tulio looked behind him at the words "dragon-slaying blade". "Is that the sword that you have?" he asked Ridda. --Ember♧ 16:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um- well... Let's just- We're focused on finding Tulio's dragon, focused. Stay focused." Ridda watched as Wynd sniffed the layer of the water, and then let out a low hum. It vibrated, and then rippled. He took a long drink, and then raised his head. "Someone is coming, a dragon." you chosen a dragon for him yet? :oᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hmm... I think I'll do Charle.) Tulio got to his feet and stood beside Ridda, his face set with a determined look. The rumbling became louder, and Tulio felt the ground vibrating beneath him. A giant silhouette appeared at the entrance to the cavern, a dragon-like shadow. As it moved further in, it slowly took shape. It was a large white dragon, although Tulio couldn't tell whether it was male or female yet. When it stopped at the end of the tunnel leading to the pool, Tulio recognized it as female, and decided to speak. "What do you want?" --Ember♧ 02:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda was standing behind Tulio, tense, but Wynd was standing cool and calm, and then re-lowered his head to get another drink. The dragon walked to the water, disregarding the humans until it took a long drink. When it looked up, the dragon was obviously a female, by it's voice. ''What do '''you' want?'' It asked. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio looked up at its face. "I want a dragon partner," he answered honestly. The dragon tilted her head. So you are one of those Riders, are you not? Tulio nodded, his palms sweating. Could this be the one...? he wondered. The dragon lowered her head until she was face-to-face with him, and Tulio saw kindness in her black eyes. The dragon then touched her snout to his nose, and Tulio jerked back as a shock jolted through him. Ridda gasped, and, on instinct, looked down at his palm. Sure enough, a gedwey ignasia flared to life. Greetings, my Rider, the dragon rumbled. My name is Charle. Tulio raised his eyes to Charle's face, and felt unmeasurable joy well up inside him. "YES!" he shouted, letting go of his composure and jumping around like he was a little kid again. After seven fruitless years of searching, finally, finally I've found myself a partner! He squeezed Charle's neck until she told him quietly to get off her, and he planted himself in front of Ridda, looking more happy than he ever had since they had been friends. "Thank you so much, Ridda! If you had never suggested to go to the pool, I would've never found my dragon. I could literally just like- like, like kiss you right now!" Tulio beamed. --Ember♧ 14:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda was a bit red after Tulio's last sentence, and put her hand behind her neck, smiling rather awkwardly. Wynd let out a snort, and flicked his tail. You humans are rather odd, ''he noted, his blue eyes focusing on the slim girl. A smirk played at her lips. "Just don't get the idea that you're too cool to be my friend, O Great-and-Powerful-Dragon-Rider." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:58, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Calming down, Tulio flashed a little side smile. "'Course not. I mean, you've a dragon partner too. Now why don't we head back to civilization, huh?" Tulio turned around and patted Charle, who stooped down so he could climb onto her back. --Ember♧ 18:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wynd watched Ridda, who edged over to him. She slid onto his back, and without warning, the dragon smoothly slid to the door, and then dropped down, expanding his wings before they hit the sharp stones below them, and soared up. Ridda was looking rather happy as they flew up. "It's different! Alleroe is so much wider than you, and he's slower! But this is so-" her words were cut off with a scream as Wynd let out a roar, and barrel rolled into the air. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 20:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Charle walked out of the cavern and watched Wynd twirling through the air, and she huffed. ''Such indignity, she growled. Tulio furrowed his brow and stroked her. "Don't say that, Charle. Ridda and Wynd are just fine." Charle huffed again and took off, flying closely beside the other dragon. Tulio whooped with delight. --Ember♧ 23:43, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wynd flicked his tail in the air, and then landed on a cliff. I hate to ask this, but... Where are we going? ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 01:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Charle heard the question, and echoed it to Tulio. "Say, where ''are we going, Ridda?" Tulio asked, looking around. "And where have we ended up?" I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 02:02, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I really don't know," Ridda rubbed the back of her neck. "I blame Wynd," she said, pointing to the white and red dragon beneath her. Aw come on, what did I do? ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:57, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Typical," Tulio muttered, laughter in his eyes. "Always blaming someone else." He slipped off Charle and peered around, his hand above his eyes. "I think we're still in the high crags, just a little bit lower than where we were." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 19:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Takuma walked around happily his arms behind his back as he marched Rao walked behind him yawning a little but still looking as happy as ever. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 02:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''How about we head down there? It looks like a nice meadow where we can catch our breath. Then we can fly back to your homeland, Charle suggested. I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 17:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- That meadow is a good place to rest, I was born there.. But our Riders live in that small Elven village, ''Wynd said. ''It's to the north, below sea level. ''He added. "Well, at least ''one ''of us knows where we are," Ridda laughed. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's go, then." Tulio remounted Charle and took off, soon landing in the grassy meadow. I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 03:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wynd roared, and took off after them. He landed awhile later. Ridda slipped off, and then looked around. "It's nice around here." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 03:36, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yup..." Tulio lay down on the grass with his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. "Really peaceful, too. I could totally just lay here for days." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 05:55, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, I can't have you getting too comfortable." She poked his side, smirking. "You'd never get up." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He shifted so he faced Ridda. "I do want to thank you for helping me find Charle. I mean, searching for seven years and never coming up with anything, then ''finally getting this on my hand-" He put his hand palm up, exposing the image of the gedwey ignasia "-is really awesome." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 23:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Same to you," Ridda said, playing with a blade of grass. She was always getting distracted by the small things. Wynd sniffed, watching the meadow's grass sway back and forth, his blue eyes following a certain ripple. She started to stretch, yawning. "Now I think I ''won't get up. I'll just take a nap." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 15:21, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Okay," Tulio replied absentmindedly, staring at the clouds in the sky. ''When shall you head back to your homeland? Charlie's voice resounded in his mind. Are you going to stay out here until the moon rises? I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 21:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wynd sniffed, and stretched. I wouldn't mind that. Towns aren't my place in the world. ''"Nap time would be grrreat." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 17:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What the heck? Are you a dragon now, Ridda?" Tulio laughed. ''I wouldn't mind staying out here, either, Charle said, lifting her head to look at the afternoon sky. The moon is quite pretty in a sky full of stars. I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 19:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda rolled over, so she was on her stomach, resting on her elbows as she looked over. "Well... It would be nice to be one, but we could stay here, say we got stuck up in the mountains if anyone questions us," ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:48, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Stay out here? I mean, don't get me wrong, that's be pretty cool, but, like, what would we do?" Tulio switched to the position Ridda was in and gazed up at the already darkening sky. "Stargazing? I'm not that type of guy." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 03:08, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then what do you like to do, Tulio?" She rolled over on her back. "There's nothing to do out here, unless you just want to sit here and be boring." ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio scoffed. "I dunno. Talk and stuff, fly... We could do all sorts of things." I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 02:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What do you want to talk about, then?" She said, shutting her eyes for a minute before flicking her eyes over at him. ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 04:35, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um, anything, really..." The chemistry between them is so obvious, ''Charle whispered to Wynd so only the other dragon could hear. I've got a little bit longer... I've got a ways to go! 02:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wynd's blue eyes shut, and he let out an amused grunt. ''Yes. He's obviously flustered, he said, amused. Ridda rolled her eyes. "A game?" She suggested. Tulio raised an eyebrow. "Truth or Dare?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right," Ridda said. "Okay, so, truth or dare?" Tulio asked. What is this game? Charle tilted her head. Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 01:14, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Dare." She said, looking at him with her normal, determined look. Wynd looked half-concerned, half-bemused. Though I know not the game, I feel that this will not turn out well.. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:26, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- (It's hard coming up with a dare when there aren't any household materials around XD) "Um..." Tulio looked around, searching for a suitable dare. "I dare you to... do a triple cartwheel and end up ''behind Wynd." Since they were sitting in front of him, Ridda would either have to go around him or somehow do a cartwheel over his back. Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 18:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ah..." Ridda got up, and then looked at Wynd, judging his height. She tilted her head and Wynd laid down, flattening himself quite a bit. She eyed it a bit more, and took a good run at him, before excecuting the move quickly, almost falling, but shoving off his back to get over. Ridda landed, and then fell over, groaning. "That was horribly... Aw-" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio immediately got to his feet. "Oh, crap!" He ran over behind Wynd and knelt down next to Ridda. "I'm really sorry; I really should not have asked you to do that..." Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 02:43, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ridda was laughing, her amber eyes bursting with tears. "That was amazing!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tulio smiled at her laughter. "I guess if you say it was amazing, everything's fine..." He offered a hand to help her up. Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 04:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm pretty sure I'm more hardy than what you'd think." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Ridda gave him a smirking look. "Your turn. Truth or dare?" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 22:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmm..." Tulio made little noises with his tongue, indicating he was thinking. "Truth," he finally said. I don't even want to know what she might have made me do if I chose dare, he thought to himself jokingly. Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 18:06, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Aw come on Tulio! That's no fun." Ridda said, crossing her arms. "I had the best dare- but now I've got to think of something.." She bit her lip, scowling a bit. "Ahhh..." Wynd let out a snort. If I may.. ''"That's just a really awkward question to ask, Wynd.. Why would-" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 14:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What?" Tulio tilted his head as he watched Ridda's and Wynd's exchange. "What's really awkward to ask?" Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 00:18, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing! Nothing! Let's just not- how about we don't play this game!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 02:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait, but - I want to know," Tulio inquired, a little laugh in his voice as he said it. Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽']] 22:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing!" She covered her face, letting her hands run down them after a moment, groaning. "Wynd, you're so weird!" ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 06:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ridda..." Tulio looked at her imploringly. "What did Wynd want you to ask me?" Ember [[User Talk:Emberstar23|'☾Knight of the Lunar Republic☽''']] 19:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing. Nothing at all, it was stupid and immature." Ridda said, glaring at the dragon, who shared a rather amused look with Charle. ''Humans, they are amusing creatures when flustered. ''ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 00:40, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Roleplay Category:Wildren Crags